Stumbling Forward
by Myriddin
Summary: Jade/Tori. Part of the Domesticated Jori series. The trials and errors of learning to walk. ONESHOT


**Stumbling Forward  
**By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: Set in the Domestic Jori 'verse, featuring little Skylar West and Butterscotch. **

"C'mon, kiddo. You can do it."

Tori sat on the living room couch, watching attentively as fourteen-month-old Skylar slowly made his way across the floor toward Jade, her arms outstretched and her smile hopeful. "That's right, Sky. You almost got it…"

His nose crinkled in an adorable expression of concentration, Skylar shakily rose once more to his feet as his hands groped for support on the legs of the side table before him. Jade stood less than two feet away, but there were no more structures for the boy to use to hold himself up. Completing the journey to his mother would have to be solely on his own balance.

As Skylar stumbled forward in uneven, trembling steps, both Tori and Jade watched with breathless anticipation. But the distance became too much and Skylar's balance faltered, his progress cut short by an unceremonious fall on his bottom. Jade's face fell as she sighed, moving to her son right himself. "That's okay, buddy. You're learning."

Tori watched disappointment shadow her wife's eyes as the other woman took a seat beside her. "I was so sure he had it this time, Tor."

"He'll get it eventually, babe. He just needs time."

"Maybe, but the doctor did say-"

Tori cut her off with a kiss, pulling back a moment later to see Skylar looking at them with wide-eyed curiosity. She playfully tweaked the boy's nose, earning a squeal and little hands reaching for her. "The doctor can say what he wants, Jade." She settled Skylar into her lap, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "Children move at their own pace."

At the confident tone she used, Jade gave her a dubious look, eyes narrowing with suspicion. "You've already talked to your mother, haven't you?"

Tori looked away, suddenly finding the top of their son's curly-haired head fascinating. "…last week…and maybe Trina."

Jade scoffed at the mention of her sister-in-law, who lived in New York, was on her second marriage to a wealthy music producer, and had popped out a couple of daughters who were so ridiculously like their mother Jade feared for her sanity at future family functions. "Yeah," she said with a roll of her eyes as she lay back against the couch, Tori reclining into her, "That's just who I want to take parenting advise from."

"Be nice," Tori chided as a drowsy Skylar nestled closer to her and began to drift off, Jade wrapping a protective arm around both of them. "She means well."

Jade rolled her eyes but said nothing as she ran her fingers through chestnut hair. Tori hummed with pleasure as she leaned into the touch, her head falling back to rest against Jade's shoulder.

Tori smiled as she let her body curl into Jade's much like their son's was nestled into her own. She had to wonder what her wife's fans would think if they could see their "master of horror" like this, what would become of the reputation Jade had cultivated after moving from the stage to the movies, as a breakout writer/director of horror thrillers. "Jade West," she whispered, tucking her head under Jade's chin, "You're nothing but a softie."

Jade gave an annoyed huff, but didn't say a single word to deny it.

xx

Later that afternoon, a cacophony of noise, a mix of excited barking and childish giggling, startled the two women cleaning up after lunch, causing them to exchange puzzled looks. They rushed for the living room, a last-minute thought keeping them from crashing into the baby gate separating the rooms.

The sight that greeted them left them nothing short of astounded. In the center of the room, Skylar West was walking, guided by the hold he had on Butterscotch's fur. The Retriever was moving forward in slow, loping steps, mindful of the toddler clutching at his hindquarters.

Tori shook her head in wonder, as Jade groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Two months," she growled, "Two months we try to get him walking, and it's the mutt that does it."

Butterscotch looked at them with what Jade could only call a smug look on his furry face, gently shrugging off Skylar's hold as he went to curl up on the floor. Tori grinned as she bent down to meet the toddling boy, moving to her in shaky but firm footsteps. She cuddled Skylar close, covering his face with comically loud kisses that left the little boy in helpless giggles.

"Does it really matter how he's walking, just as long as he is?"

"I guess not," Jade agreed grudgingly, kissing Skylar on the crown of his head and then a more thorough caress to Tori's lips. Tori slipped her free arm around her neck, pulling Jade closer as they began to deepen the kiss.

Skylar made a loud, protesting sound as he found himself squeezed between them and the couple quickly broke apart, apologizing to him between laughter at the strange predicament they'd caused. The little boy glared at them indignantly, pouting before he heard "park" as Tori announced they had to go and celebrate. His baby blues lit up and he bounced around from his place at Tori's hip. In response to his excitement, Tori and Jade looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like we're going to the park."

"Don't forget Butterscotch's leash," Tori commented as she began dressing Skylar in a light jacket, "I think he earned the fresh air."

Glaring down at the aforementioned canine, if such a thought wouldn't have made her think she was losing her mind, Jade could have sworn the dog smirked at her. "Let's go, fur-face," she grumbled.

Butterscotch barked excitedly, wagging his tail as he danced around their feet giddily, practically vibrating with energy even as he settled at Jade's command to have the leash attached to his collar. Skylar giggled at his antics and as the small family moved out the door, Jade couldn't help but smile at her boy's laughter. Even if it was the furball that caused it.


End file.
